Writer of Wishes and Wants
by hisdeathflower
Summary: Lily Evans knows that it's like to date the enemy. She was raised to hate the Potters, and absolutely does- until she meets James Potter. It turns out he's a great guy, one she can talk to, share things with... even love. -rainystacey


A/N: I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry. I know I'm a horrid writer (as you will soon find out) and unoriginal to boot. But please bear with me and offer some advice in the reviews. I know it doesn't seem very LJ at the moment, but I'm getting to that next chapter. But I must beg of you to review, cause this is kinda just to see how this theme goes over. If you like it, then I'll keep writing it or take it down and make it better. But if you don't then I'll just take it off and get a new idea. Thenks a gripp babe ;D

**Writer Of Wishes and Wants**

Chapter One

"I HATE THE POTTERS"

I always had, always would.

Yet, why was it that on September First I was getting ready to go to Hogwarts for my seventh year of school. Why was I going to that cursed school that had been partially founded by one of the Potter's ancestors, none other than Godric Gryffindor himself? I should have been going back to Beauxbatons, the school I had gone to for the past six years, that was in its entirety, Potter free (thank you very much).

"Lily, its time to go! You're going to miss the train if you don't hurry up!" I heard mum call from downstairs.

I picked up my trunk and slowly, grudgingly started my descent towards the first floor of our house. 

"I'm coming! Can't you go bug Petty for once?" I said. I immediately regretted being so harsh. This was going to be as hard for her as it was for me, maybe even worse. 

When I got downstairs, my mother was already waiting for me. I could tell she was trying to look normal. I knew she didn't want me to go to Hogwarts. After all, it was founded by one of _them _. 

"Come on, lets floo over to the station, I'm sure you don't want to be late and draw attention to yourself…" Mum said. God sometimes did I wish she would be quiet, she really wasn't making it any easier on me.

I grabbed a handful of green powder from the box, stepped into the fire and shouted " PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS".

When we arrived at the station, Mum gave me a hug. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me okay? Its just one year." I responded, clearly exasperated. This whole 'worried mother' thing really did get old.

"Okay dear, just remember its McShane… not Evans." she said as she kissed me on the forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the hallway, there had to be an empty compartment somewhere in the God forsaken train. Somewhere I could go and have a nice little writing session in my journal.

WHAM

Someone had just slammed into me, sending all of my stuff flying.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!" It was a girl's voice. I looked up and saw that she had long sandy brown hair. I couldn't see her face because she was leaning down to help me get my stuff.

"No really, its okay."

"Are you sure?"

she looked up. 

"LISA?"

"LILY?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still shocked.

"My dad got transferred to England, he's working at the Ministry here now. So, naturally, mum wanted me to go to school here too. 'To be close to the family' she says. But wait, why are you asking me what I'm doing here? You do realize that Hogwarts is practically Potter territory, I mean really, Godric Gryffindor WAS a founder."

I winced inwardly. Why did she have to remind me? The Potters. The ones I hated. The ones whose father my father had murdered…  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Dad! Dad! Whats wrong? Mum! Somebody please tell me what's going on!" I screamed._

'Why are there all those flashing lights? Why are there police cars? Why are they putting Daddy in handcuffs?' I thought to myself. My God, what was happening?

Then mum came running to me. "Lily, Lily honey? There's been an accident. Daddy got in a fight with David Potter… Daddy and him were fighting and he fell, his head accidentally hit a rock. He's dead… But daddy didn't mean to! Those damn Potter people lied and said that he did! Daddy's going to prison… Oh Lily what are we going to do?" she spoke frantically, collapsing into tears on my shoulder as her words died off.

David Potter. Dead. Daddy. In jail.

Why did this happen... why?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily?Lily?LILY! earth to Lily!" someone yelled.

"What? What? I'm here." I said as I snapped out of my reverie.

It was Lisa.

"Good, cause for a second there your eyes just kind of glazed over." She looked closer at my face, noticing that my eyes were glistening with unshed tears "God Lily are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm just fine" I said unconvincingly

but really, I wasn't. It still hurt me to think that because of a vicious lie, a decent man was in prison. Those Potters had taken my father away from me, even though they knew the truth.

"That's great, now you can answer my question… why are you here? You should be at Beauxbatons."

"We ran out of money, we didn't have enough to pay for it. So of course, I had to transfer here. I'm registered under my mom's maiden name 'McShane'… so please don't tell anyone who I am okay? PLEASE?"

"Of course Lils. That's what friends are for. Your secret's safe with me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after the sorting and the welcome feast I sat in my bed and looked at the clock. _12:03 am _it read. It had gotten late so fast, yet maybe this was a good thing. I had survived a day here. I decided to write a journal entry before I went to sleep.

_September 1,_

what is a wish? Something you want? Something you subconsciously have convinced yourself you need? Something that makes your world turn? I don't know. But whatever it is, I desperately wish i could erase this past year. I wish the Potters weren't alive… I want everything to be how it used to be.

sincerely, Lily Evans

A/N: omfG.. that sucked so much. IT MAKES NO SENSE.. GAH, just be a doll and give me some advice in my review okay? More LJ next chapter if I ever get around to it .


End file.
